


There is Still Hope

by jacquelee



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Nora is trying to hang on to hope after the Legends tried and failed to save her.
Kudos: 3





	There is Still Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Superheroland](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/) for the prompt Lovely by Billie Eilish

_"Oh, I hope someday I'll make it out of here  
Even if it takes all night or a hundred years  
Need a place to hide, but I can't find one near"_

Even after her father had come and send her back to the institution, Nora still had hope. Hope that one day, the blue place where Mallus sent her would not be her whole reality, that she would make it out someday. She always tried to hide from his torturous words, always finding their mark, crushing her, tearing her down until she was just a shell of who she used to be. 

She had tried to find a place to hide from him, even here, in his own realm, but there wasn't one. There was nowhere to hide and no way to escape. She was trapped here and that is how it would stay her whole life. 

Maybe it was better this way. It's what her father wanted from her. And when she did what Mallus asked, he would leave her alone for a while. There would be a small reprieve from the pain. Maybe being his puppet was her destiny, the one thing she was good for.

The voice inside her that said those things became louder and louder every day and the voice that said that there was still hope, that she would escape one day got quieter and quieter.


End file.
